wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Orchid
Orchid is a female RainWing and was one of the seventeen captured RainWings mentioned in The Hidden Kingdom and The Dark Secret. She is Mangrove's mate and his partner in fruit gathering. He thinks of her as flawless, describing her as "perfection in every scale". He searched tirelessly for her when she went missing. Like some other RainWings, the NightWings kidnapped Orchid and ran tests on her venom in order to make venom-resistant helmets and armor so that they could raid the Rainforest Kingdom. Orchid was chained to the wall when Mastermind was showing Starflight and Fatespeaker around his lab. Starflight whispered to her that Mangrove hadn't given up on her, and had never stopped searching for her. Orchid's scales turned pink with joy when he said this, and again later, when she was saved and saw Mangrove, who was ecstatic to see her again. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Orchid was a fruit-gatherer with Mangrove, as well as his mate. Apparently, they went deep and far into the rainforest, then they were kidnapped by NightWings. Mangrove tried to get Queen Magnificent to send out a search party, and she said that some other dragon could investigate. When Glory asked around if they knew what happened, one said "maybe she's taking a really long nap somewhere." Glory volunteered to search for Orchid, and agreed to look for the other lost members of the tribe. When she too was abducted (on purpose), she found the missing dragons (Orchid included), being experimented on in the Night Kingdom. The Dark Secret When Mastermind showed Starflight and Fatespeaker around his laboratory, where Orchid's venom was being tested. When Starflight first saw her, she was chained to the wall and unconscious. Mastermind then explained that he was trying to see how long the average RainWing could use their venom before running out, but Orchid had fainted before he could get any useful information. Starflight and Fatespeaker had gotten her some water, and Starflight asked what her name was, to which she replied that no NightWing had ever asked her that before, before answering. He then told her that Mangrove was looking for her. Her scales turned rosy pink with happiness, making Mastermind curious, and he said he had never seen any of the RainWings that color before. Later, during the attack on the Night Kingdom, Orchid was freed along with the rest of the surviving RainWings. She was reunited with Mangrove, even though she thought he would forget about her. Mangrove tried to endure the rumbling of the volcano to stay with Orchid, and they both returned to the Rainforest Kingdom. ''Winter Turning When Winter, Moon, Qibli, and Kinkajou go to the rainforest, Moon "hears" a NightWing and RainWing patrol. Kinkajou calls out to them, but when she learns it was actually Bromeliad and not Orchid, she says, "Hi, Bromeliad. I thought you were Orchid." It is assumed that the two dragons bonded either during or after their imprisonment. Trivia *An orchid is a plant with complex flowers that are typically showy or bizarrely shaped. *Orchids occur worldwide, especially in tropical forests, and are valuable hothouse plants. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Orchid.jpg Orchid the rainwing.jpg Orchid-0.png|By Cactina MangrovefindsOrchidatlast.png|Orchid being rescued by Mangrove OrchidbyHeronLineart.png|By Heron GloryUnderTheMountain.png Glory-0.png Orchid..jpg Screenshot 2016-02-27 at 8.55.39 PM.png|Orchid learning that Mangrove is searching for her Orked.png|By Resa Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.24.10 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Orchid|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing orchid1.jpg|A real orchid Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:DS Characters Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Minor Characters Category:Captured RainWings